Violentas Alegrias
by CherryRodrigues
Summary: Essas violentas alegrias têm fim também violento, falecendo no triunfo, como a pólvora e o fogo, que num beijo se consomem.
1. Chapter 1

" - **Amém, amém! Porém que venham quantas tristezas vierem, que apagar não podem a troca de alegria que sua vista num minuto me dá. Basta que as mãos nos juntes com palavras consagradas; e que a morte, depois, que o amor devora, faça o que bem quiser. A mim já chega poder chamar-lhe minha.** - Os olhos perolados encotraram-se com olhos da mesma cor que o seu, mais sérios, talvez, mas naquele instante os olhos dos dois mantinham um brilho considerável de dois amantes, oh, mas não era isso que eles eram? Dois amantes apaixonados. Hinata alargou o sorriso e fechou o grosso livro que lia, algumas pequenas partes, para Neji - **Gostou do livro Neji? **- Ele simplesmente acenou com o rosto, ainda admirando toda beleza que sua prima tinha, não era errado o que estava fazendo? Impuro? Incesto? Não ligava mais, tinha certeza que céu não era mais para onde ia, mas enquanto pudesse ter o paraiso em seus braços, estava tudo bem.

- **Vou buscar seu chá, Hinata-sama **- Primeiramente Hinata estranhou o uso do sufixo sama, mas quando ele se levantou e ela resolveu olhar o caminho que ele fazia até em casa, viu seu pai, parado com seus braços cruzados e como sempre, intimidador.

- **Boa tarde.**

- **Livros de romançe não deixam-te mais forte Hinata.**

- **Estou apenas descansando um pouco, um momento, e já voltarei a treinar com meu primo, não te preocupes.**

- **Me pergunto como não me preocupar Hinata **- Ele suspirou, já virando-se de costas e pronto para ir - **Sua posse está perto **- Hiashi saiu, Neji entrou, com duas chicaras de chá e um bule fumegante, era exatamente o chá favorito de Hinata, cidreira.

- **Não ligue pra ele Hinata **- Ele sorriu, um sorriso que não era para todos, enquanto enchia a chicara de Hinata e depois a sua.

- **Tudo bem, não machuca tanto assim, não mais **- Hinata sorriu fraco, estava na cara que machucava sim, ela era como uma boneca de porcelana, um minimo descuido e ela se quebrava - **Ai**!

- **Que houve Hinata?**

- **Eu... O chá estava quente, acabei por queimar a minha boca **- Neji deu outro sorriso, também para poucos, mas diferente do outro, cheio de malícia.

- **Eu cuido disso** - Ele aproximou-se de Hinata, roçando apenas os seus lábios com o dela, sugou-lhe o inferior e depois depositou um selinho ali - **Melhorou?** - Hinata acenou com a cabeça baixa, um pouco corada ainda.

- **Papai podia ter visto Neji**.

- **Hora ou outra, ele vai descobrir Hinata. Hora ou outra... **- Ele segurou sua chicara de chá e voltou com seu semblante sério de sempre, odiava quando Hinata se preocupava com Hiashi e que outras pessoas descobrissem o seu segredo.

02 da manhã, mas Hinata mal conseguia fechar os olhos, estava perdida em um mundo onde encotrava-se só ela e Neji. Neji também, se remexia de um lado para o outro, pensando nas graves consequencias que aquele amor teria, Hiashi poderia não reagir bem diante daquilo, aliás, não iria reagir bem, separaria os dois, e sei lá o que poderia dar de castigo á Hinata. Com ele, Neji pouco se importava, suportaria tudo, mas ver Hinata sofrer, não, aquilo mataria ele.

Colocou os pés no chão de madeira, sentindo o frio que tinha aquela noite de verão, talvez Hinata esteja com frio, ele pensou, andando devagar, abrindo a porta sem fazer um barulho sequer, andando, não muito, pelos corredores, o quarto de Hinata ficava na sua frente, ele abriu devagar a porta, fechou-a devagar, e andou devagar até a cama da Hyuuga, ela ainda não tinha perçebido sua presença, apenas quando deitou-se e a puxou para perto.

**- Assustei?** - Ele susurrou em seu ouvido, sabendo que deixara Hinata corada.

- **Estava lhe esperando Neji** - Ela falou, em um susurro também, virando-se e ficando frente á frente á seu primo, e também dono de seu coração.

- **E se alguém nos pegar? **- Ele usou uma pequena ironia na frase, imitando o pessimismo da Hyuuga em seus braços, ela riu, ignorando e apenas o beijando.

- **A sua comida é a melhor de todas Hinata-chan **- Kiba sorria,

agradeçia e mastigava os suchis e o arroz, tudo ao mesmo tempo, a Hyuuga apenas deixou-se sorrir e o Aburame apenas revirou os olhos, com a cena.

- **Bem... tenho que ir deixar o lanche de Neji.**

- **Não usa mais o nii-san Hinata?** - Shino perguntou, como se pergunta que horas são, mas no fundo a morena desconfiava que ele sabia de tudo, ele era inteligente, esperto, já deveria ter sacado que ela e o primo tinham algo mais.

- **Sim, as vezes esqueço**. - Ela deu um pequeno sorriso nervoso, e levantou-se, levando consigo o lanche de seu amado primo - **Volto em minutos **- Hinata entrou um pouco na floresta, caminhava devagar, o campo de treinamento de Neji não ficava tão longe assim.

- **Oi.**

- **O que**? - Hinata virou rapidamente para conseguir ver quem susurrava em suas costas, já armada com uma kunai que pegou precisamente do seu bolso, mas era só... - **Neji! Você tem que parar de me assustar, sério.**

**- Você fica linda assustada, eu adoro.**

**- Aqui seu lanche** - Ela estendeu o embrulho com o lenço preto e branco xadrez, mas ele ignorou, puxou Hinata pela cintura e a pressionou contra a árvore.

- **Estou com fome de outra coisa..** - Hinata sorriu, deixando-se esqueçer o embrulho em uma pedra qualquer, suas maos estariam ocupadas agora, puxou-lhe uns fios pequenos do cabelo de Neji e a outra encotrava-se na sua nuca.

- **Eu também...** - Neji deixou sorrir, desvirtuou Hinata, ela ainda seria uma santa se não fosse ele e suas provocaçoes, se não fosse ele, exatamente seu primo, um caso incesto, mas não estava nem ai para isso, o pescoço de Hinata era tentador demais para ter que ficar pensando nas consequencias -** Já disse que te amo hoje?**

- **Ainda?**

- **Sempre.**

- **Porque Hinata anda grudada no mesmo cara que tentou matar ela antes no exame chunnin? **- Sakura perguntava, mas pra si do que para os colegas de time.

- **Ela tem um coração muito bom, to certo **- Naruto fazia um joia com a mão também parando para ver Hinata e Neji juntos, as maos dadas, e sorrindo, não Neji, apenas Hinata, mas ela... ela sempre andava com aquele sorriso.

- **Pareçem mais um... casal **- Sasuke susurrou só para si, ninguém ouviu, Sakura até chegou a perguntar o que ele disse, mas ele não respondeu.

Neji segurava um cesto, cheio de maças vermelhas, que Hinata enchia cada vez mais, recolhendo algumas maças de algumas arvores do clã Hyuuga.

- **Acho que já está bom **- Ela pôs o dedo indicador na boca dando uma olhada na cesta.

- **Sua torta de maça, é a melhor que existe.**

- Sorte a sua - Ela riu, agarrando-se ao braço de Neji - **Sua futura esposa, é muito prendada** - O sorriso de Hinata, desfez, ao ver Hanabi correndo em sua direção, com uma expressão, não muito agradável.

- **Acho que ele descobriu **- Ela falou, quando chegou mais perto do primo e da irmã - **Está chamando vocês dois, no escritorio.**

- **Que droga **- Neji resmungou, enquanto corria ao lado de Hinata, chegando o mais rápido que podia no escritorio de seu Tio.

- **Mandou-nos chamar? **- Hinata foi a primeira a falar, com sua doçura de sempre, se Hiashi pudesse se derreter com aquilo, tanto quanto todos derretiam-se.

- **Sentem-se **- A ordem foi atendida -** Só tenho poucas palavras para tratar com vocês dois **- Ele levantou-se, ainda calmo, dirigindo-se até Neji, onde suspirou e deu-lhe um tapa, fazendo Hinata soltar um grito - **INCESTOS! IMPUROS! SEUS... TEM NOME PRA ISSO? VOCÊS PRETENDIAM ESCONDER ESSE ROMANÇE, ATÉ QUANDO? ME FAZENDO DE IDIOTA, DIZENDO QUE IRIAM TREINAR MAS NA VERDADE IAM AGARRAR-SE EM MEIO A FLORESTA.**

- **Pai... **- Hinata encotrava-se chorando já - **Por favor**...

- **Cale a boca Hinata **- Ele voltou á sentar-se, ficando de frente á os dois - **Tenho uma viagem de 3 dias, quando voltar, quero você Neji, o mais longe possivel daqui, espero que não pense em voltar, você não é mais um Hyuuga. Agora saiam **- Hinata tentou protestar, mas o olhar de Neji foi o bastante para ela desistir e sair correndo até o seu quarto.

Foi seguida por Neji, ele queria chorar como Hinata fazia também, mas simplesmente, seu orgulho não podia fazer aquilo, um dos dois teria que ter calma para tentar resolver aquela situação.

- **Não tem como resolver Neji! Como.. Como você acha que eu vou conseguir sobreviver sem você? Como...? **- Hinata tinha caido ao chão, estava de joelhos e se derretia em lágrimas, Neji permitiu-se abraça-la.

- **Temos três dias, ainda.**

**- Prefiro a morte do que ficar sem você!** - Ela se livrou do abraço, levantado-se e deitando-se na cama, ficando de costas para Neji e abraçando o travesseiro.

**- Hinata, não fale algo assim, por favor.**

- **Neji, porque não pareçe se preocupar?** - Ela mordeu os lábios, apertando ainda mais o travesseiro e tentando não chorar.

- **Deixarei para chorar quando estiver longe daqui**.

- **Mas...** - Ela virou-se para ele, ficando em pé na sua cama e acariciando o rosto do primo - **E se fugirmos para nos casar? **

- **Hinata, isso não daria certo, por favor.**

- **Claro que daria**! - Ela apontou para o livro em sua cabeçeira na cama - **Romeu e Julieta conseguiram.**

- **Eles morreram no final.**

- **Morreria por mim Neji**? - As lágrimas no rosto de Hinata estavam secas - **Fuja comigo, case-se comigo, viva comigo, seremos incestos, expulsos do clã Hyuuga...**

- **Mas seremos felizes **- Neji deixou-se olhar pra baixo, concordando com a ideia maluca de Hinata - **Amanhã, ás 19 horas, arrume suas coisas e finja estar arrependida á seu pai, peça-lhe desculpas, diga qualquer coisa** - Hinata apenas concordou com a cabeça.

" _Essas violentas alegrias têm fim também violento, falecendo no triunfo, como a pólvora e o fogo, que num beijo se consomem. O mel mais delicioso é repugnante por sua própria delícia, confundindo com seu sabor o paladar mais ávido._ " - William Shakespeare, Romeu e julieta.

Fiz com muito carinho essa fic, acordei ás 05 da manhã com essa ideia louca na cabeça, tinha acabado de ler o livro Romeu e Julieta, e sei lá, porque não comparar a historia com a de Neji e Hinata? Eu gostei até ~ le eu me achando ~


	2. Chapter 2

"- Chama-me somente de amor - diz Romeu – e serei novamente batizado e jamais serei romeu outra vez."

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuuga fechou os olhos.<p>

Quantos dias mesmo que estava ali? Fingindo ter um final feliz? Dois? Mais um e seus sonhos podiam voar para o alto, mas ela teria todo esforço para recolhe-los de volta, para tentar, ter seu principe encantado ali ao seu lado.

Hinata Hyuuga pressionou os olhos segurando as lágrimas que insistiam em querer sair.

Kami-sama, como estaria Hanabi? Como ela estaria lidando com todo peso que ela sempre renegou? Agora ela seria a lider do clã, nada que os conselheiros e Hiashi não estivessem comemorando, até que enfim a esquisita Hyuuga, que nunca mereçeu ter tal sobrenome saiu de nossas vidas; odiava pensar assim por parte sabia o quanto havia decepcionado o pai – **mais uma vez** – mas e se quer saber, já cansara de tentar ser alguém que nunca poderia ser, tinha defeitos, era humana, tinha um coração, e se apaixonou.

Hinata Hyuuga deixou as lágrimas cairem.

Não sabia ao certo se era de felicidade, medo, tristeza, culpa, eram só lágrimas, vindas do nada, que já estavam presas dentro de si. Desculpe Hana, susurrou ao vento que invadia a janela da pequena cabana que havia chamado de lar – ao menos nesses dois pequenos dias, tão pequenos, mas causador de tanta felicidade para o coração moço de Hinata e o de gelo de Neji.

Hinata Hyuuga logo engoliu as novas lágrimas que se formavam ao ouvir a porta de madeira se abrir e revelar Neji, com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e com duas cestinhas na mão, ela lhe jogou um olhar interrogativo e ele lhe sorriu.

– Tenten – **Lhe deu umas das cestinhas com sushis, sashimis e Gyozas** – Sò vamos ter que dividir os hashis.

– Venha cá – **Ele se sentou á sua frente enquanto ela, suavemente pegou um dos sashimis com os hashis e pousou sobre os lábios daquele que era considerado Gênio Hyuuga, alguns segundos e Neji abocanhou o pedaço oferecido com um pequeno corar nas bochechas, por tal atitude, digna de um casal** – Não estou com fome.

– Não?

– Tive um pequeno enjoo horas antes – **Hinata escolheu um dos sashimis e ofereceu á Neji novamente** – Não queria te preocupar e acabei escolhendo não contar.

– Deveria.

– Temos outras coisas para nos preocupar, não acha Neji?

– Partiremos hoje a noite –** Neji suspirou, negando o sashimi que lhe era oferecido** – Não podemos fugir para sempre.

– Mas isso já foi uma vitoria Neji –** A miúda lhe sorriu, um sorriso triste porém sincero** – Eu morrerei ao teu lado, se for preciso.

– Shh... – **Ele pousou as mãos nos lábios pequenos da morena, de cabelos pouco azulados, angustiado com a ideia de ver Hinata morta** – Aishiteru Hinata-sama.

– Aishiterumo – **Neji se aproximou da pequena em sua frente e lhe roçou os lábios, pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo, as linguás s e cruzaram e fizeram uma dança perfeita, o beijo era cuidadosamente lento e aos poucos, pegou a velocidade necessária para os dois se afastarem buscando oxigênio.**

* * *

><p>A primogênita Hyuuga descansava embaixo de uma árvore procurando sombra e quiçá, um pouco de brisa.<p>

O dia estava extremamente quente, fazia 5 dias desde que partira do conforto da mansão Hyuuga para correr um verdadeiro risco de morte; as manhãs passavam extremamente devagar e se resumiam em correr, fugir e se esconder; já foram quase pegos no primeiro dia de fuga – **não imaginavam que Hyuuga Hiashi mandaria ninjas tão rápido assim á procura-los** – mas como eram apenas uma equipa de 5, conseguiram despistar-los rapidamente.

Mas as noites, lhe traziam uma alegria incompáravel.

Neji lhe beijava com todo amor que podia e Hinata quase que podia toca-lo, sentia-o em formas de gemidos, de estocadas, de mordidas e chupoes... Deixou-se sorrir ao passar a mão pela nuca e ter certeza que ali estaria marcado, pelas mordidas selvagens que Neji depositava, não só ali, mas em todo seu corpo.

Mas o tal sorriso desapareçeu instantaneamente quando Neji lhe apareçeu a frente com uma expressão desesperada no rosto.

– Que se passa Neji? – **Ele suspirou, lhe roubando as mãos e as beijando** – Neji...?

– São muitos Hinata.

– Vamos fugir então! –** A hyuuga ameaçou-se levantar ao entender sobre o porque de seu desespero, mas foi impedida pelo o mesmo.**

– Desculpe Hinata, mas tu vem passando mal todos esses dias, vomitando, e sei que está sem forças para continuar...

– Cala-te Neji! – **A miúda ativou o byakugan, ignorando os avisos, que considerava fora de questão do rapaz e olhou em volta, e sua coragem simplesmente esvarou-se de seu corpo, estava rodeada, não de 5, 10, mas se tivesse tempo de contar, com certeza teria mais de 30** – Kami-sama.

– Será o melhor pra ti Hime.

– Não! – **Ela o olhou desesperada** – Não! Não! Iram matar-te Neji, vá, vá, dá tempo de tu fugir, distrai-os e...

– Hime – **Ele falou baixinho interropendo os pedidos de Hinat**a – Eles me caçaram em qualquer lugar, Hiashi me caçará – **Ele deu de ombros** – Prometi ficar sempre ao teu lado, se irei de morrer, morrerei com um último beijo teu.

– Neji... **– Hinata olhou em volta mais uma vez antes de desativar byakugan e encarar a imensidão de cor vazia mas que trazia enormes sentimentos ali, tinha certeza, pois tais, já haviam sido confessados e demonstrados** – Hei de morrer ao teu lado.

– O que? – **Neji arqueou as sombracelhas e suspirou** – Já disse para tirar essa ideia da cabeça, não?

– Pois não tirarei! E não queres começar uma discussão agora, não?

– Então pare de ideias malucas!

– Se tu morres eu morro! –** Hinata começou a tatear os bolsos em busca de algo.**

– Não irei suportar te ver...

– Te ativo o selo e depois –** E suspirou ao encotrar o que tanto buscava** – Cravo a kunai em meu peito, e finalmente, a eternidade nos será dada.

– Mas Hime...

– Neji -** Hinata lhe segurou a mão e olhou suplicant**e – Ès a única saida, não?

– Eles estão se aproximando, não?

– Um último selar de lábios, só o que te peço – **Neji lhe puxou delicadamente pela cintura e lhe beijou, não necessariamente um beijo, um roçar dos lábios apenas, mas o bastante para o coração pequenino e rasgado dos dois saltar de última alegria.**

A Hyuuga fez uma série de jutsus, era um mal necessário; as mãos tremiam e as lágrimas dominavam seus olhos ao ver Neji cair ao chão e susurrar um último "aishiteru".

Já conseguia escutar os barulhos, identificando como os tais Ninjas do clã Hyuuga se aproximando. Soltou um suspiro e sorriu, pouco tranquila mas com a certeza de sua proxima ação e tentativa de ser feliz, ao pegar a kunai e aproxima-la do peito.

– Tua bainha é aqui. Repousa ai bem quieto e deixa-me morrer. – **Susurrou a frase tão conhecida de tantos suspiros e lágrimas do final do livro que lhe deu a conformação que as felicidades eram começos de tragedias.**

Fechou os olhos e no último segundo cravou a kunai sobre o peito. Ali deu seu último suspiro, caindo ao lado de seu Neji.

Morreram por amor.

_Tal paixão deixou-os cegos._

Morreram por egoismo.

_Não aceitavam a ideia de dividir tal sentimento com ninguém._

Morreram para encontrar a felicidade.

_A eternidade os esperava para lhe realizar os sonhos._

E no ventre intacto de Hinata, encotrava-se o motivo dos enjoos matinais e a consumação do amor dos dois, a miúda estava grávida, mas tal criança nunca conheceria a historia dos dois amantes, morreu, a pequena que nunca viu o nascer do sol como uma prova – mórbida – de amor.

* * *

><p><em>BÙ *-* a morta apareçeu, com uma ideia super boba de escrever uma continuação vendo que, kami-sama, eu tive rewies! muito obrigada por elas ok? E estou a esperar mais pelo capitulo supresa Em breve, postarei uma sasuhina, long fic aqui ok? *-* E também estou escrevendo uns lemons e orange, quem curte? \o_


End file.
